bravadoentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jedi part 5 - The Jedi Council
2000 TRT: 27:47 Parody/Sci-F Gerald Kellerman seems to have fallen to the dark side of the Force after building a Darth Maul-style lightsaber. Fearing the worst, Finias Pokewicz goes to the Jedi Council for help, while Gerald joins forces with Wilhelmina Tamerlane. This sets in motion a complex series of events involving Gerald, Finias, the heads of the Jedi Council, Jedi Master Murray Bandameer, and a mysterious Jedi Assassin. Oh yeah, and it's a comedy. Filled with Episode 1 parody, this is probably the most popular installment of the series. Cast Production Crew Festival Selections *2002 deadCENTER Film Festival Awards & Nominations 2001 REwind Movie Awards * Best Costumes (Nominated) 2000 Wookiee Awards * Sketch of the Year (winner) * Best Writer- Alan Winston & Warren Blyth (winner) * FX/Stunt Sequence of the Year - The lightsaber battle (winner) * Best Supporting Actor - Warren Blyth (winner) * Blooper of the Year - Alan kicks Case in the Ass... Twice (winner) * Best Actor - Alan Winston (nominated) * FX/Stunt Sequence of the Year - Gerald Kellerman kills Martin Alfredson (nominated) * Best Supporting Actor - Case Bowman (nominated) * Best Supporting Actor - Clarissa Filice (nominated) * Best Supporting Actor - Jeff Bennett (nominated) * Best Supporting Actors - Carrie Davis (nominated) * Blooper of the Year - Case lightsabered in the groin (nominated) * Blooper of the Year - Jeff tries his lightsaber spin one time too many (nominated) 2000 Wookling Awards * Best Semi-Nude or Sexually Suggestive Sequence - The Jedi's lightsaber goes limp (nominated) Trivia *In the final fight between Gerald and Martin, Jackson accidentally landed a kick to the back of Alan's head, giving him a concussion and yet another migrane. It was the last shot of the movie to be taped. *There were many other minor fight scene injuries, including Jeff Bennett's head and stomach injuries, Case's ass and groin, and KShawn and Carrie's heads. *Alan's original Darth Maul saber was snapped in half during the fight scene. Just like the real movie. In some shots you can see the duct tape that held it together until Alan could buy a replacement. His last Darth Vader saber was broken as well, and was held together with (rather obvious) clear tape. *The climactic end fight scene had to be completely reshot after the results from the first shoot was less than desirable. *Once again, Jackson and Carrie were never able to appear in their scene together. After six months of waiting, Carrie was finally taped interacting with a body double for Jackson (Jeff Welk), and Jackson's reverse angles were shot with him accordingly. Commentary All concussions aside, this was a pretty fun one to work on. The script was probably one of the best (due mostly to Warren's jokewriting), and the acting was better than normal as well. The supporting cast really made the movie, with Warren again standing out, and Jeff and Case making a good duo. Really happy that this one turned out to be as popular as it did. Though, for the next one, there's definitely things that need to be changed, like having everything set in the station and not having lightsaber effects. A step in the right direction, though... ''-Alan Winston'' Multimedia Image Gallery Wilhelmina forcepush.jpg Murray yeeha.jpg Murray knockedover.jpg Hunter raul.jpg Gerald fight.jpg Finias fight.jpg Shadows.jpg Murray stabbed.jpg Murray dies.jpg Hunter quadsaber.jpg Finias noooooooooo.jpg Assassin fight.jpg Category:2000 Productions Category:The Jedi Category:Star Wars Category:Alan Winston Category:Clarissa Filice Category:K Shawn Edgar Category:Warren Blyth Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Case Bowman Category:Jackson Haynes Category:Renee Gilbert Category:Charles Filice Category:Jeff Welk Category:Mackenzie McGovern Category:Wookiee Award Nominees Category:Wookiee Award Winners